Heartless in the Fog
by izzyinthesky
Summary: Things are going well in the organization until freaky and mysterious monsters show up. Saix sends Roxas, Axel, and Lexi to Silent Hill to find out what's going on. OCX? Not sure if there will be a romance yet!
1. About the OC

Ok I know you guys who are reading this expect to see a story and you will! My story that I wrote has an OC in it and in my story it never really talks about her, so I decided to make an information thing about the OC. If you don't really care about it, you don't have to read about her :)

I had a story about her in the organization. This story about her in silent hill has nothing to do about it. I might post the one with her in the organization later.

By the time your reading this, the first chapter will already be posted for those who don't care to read about the OC but really it only takes like 2 seconds to read a little about her lol

* * *

Name: Alexandrea Miles a.k.a. Alex a.k.a. Lexi  
Age: 15  
Weapon: Katanas  
Physical Appearance: Hair is brown and in a ponytail when fighting and on missions usually. When her hair is down its to her waist. When she's not wearing the organization outfit she wears a white tank top with a black mini jacket over it. On the bottom she wears black shorts and for shoes she wears boots that tie up to her knee.

Strengths:  
-Can touch things or people and can see where their from or their back ground.  
-Strong fighter  
-Can be brave at times  
-Is smart  
-Knows how to treat/cure someone if hurt  
-Sometimes she can see glimpses of things that are going to happen. She will usually write them down or draw them in her notebook.

Weaknesses:  
-Headstrong  
-Doesn't think before she acts at times  
-Can lose her temper  
-Gives up after the second attempt at things

* * *

Well that's pretty much it :)

If you have any questions about the character then let me know, I will try to answer them.


	2. Midnight Surprise

Hey! This is my first chapter of "Heartless in the Fog" (Yes I know, very lame title! I'm sorry!! I was trying to think of a good name)  
Please tell me how you like it (^_~)  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters! I also do not own Silent Hill or any of the monsters/characters! I do own Alexandrea :D **

* * *

It was midnight when Alexandria heard the strange pounding on the floor. She looked up. It was hard for her eyes to adjust to the blackness in the room. When she could see (barley) she saw her closet door shut. She shot up and from the corner of her eye she saw a weird creature that looked like a tad pool with legs. She summoned her katana swords and jumped out of bed and attacked the creature with force. After 5 seconds the creature fell to the ground.

+-+-+-+-+

I was so caught up in the moment that I kept stabbing it and stabbing it like a person who smashes a spider with a shoe and doesn't stop, fearing that the spider will get up again. It also didn't cross my mind that the lights in my room turned on. I felt warm hands around my waist lift me up and away from the monster on the ground. I was trying to get away from the pair of arms holding me back.

"OK killer. You can stop. Its dead." A deep voice said behind me. I turned around to face a six-pack in front of me. I looked up and met Axels deep green eyes.

"Oh." I said.

"You're blushing." He chuckled. I pushed his arms away from me.

"You couldn't put a shirt on?!" I asked.

"I heard you scream," He said. "I wanted to make sure you were OK." I touched my lips. Did I scream? Hm. I didn't notice.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said. Then I saw a pair of blue eyes meet my brown ones.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?!" Roxas said pointing to the monster I killed. I was so caught up in Axel's six-pack I forgot about the monster…and the one in the closet! I gasped and jumped behind Axel and Roxas.

"Guys there's one in the closet." I said quietly. Axel walked over to my closet and got out his chakrams and faced the closet door. Roxas got on the left side of him and summoned his key blade.

"Wanna help Lexi?" Axel said. It didn't sound like much of a question it was more like "Get over here and help." I walked over to his right side and got out my katanas again. We stood there waiting to find out what was in the closet.

"OK. One. Two." Before Axel could say three a puppet monster thing that looked like a nurse popped out and swung her knife at Axel. Axel dodged it and swung at her with his chakrams. We all swarmed her. I hated these monsters. They gave me weird feelings. I swung my katana and cut her head off. Yeah, I'm regretting I did that because that was so gross!

The body fell to the floor shortly after the head did.

"Lexi…" Axel looked at me.

"Your like a mini ninja in hello kitty pajama's" Roxas said with a smirk. "Sometimes you freak me out." He laughed a little. I laughed nervously and hide my katana behind my back and tried to look innocent. It would have worked but I had the head of the nurse puppet thing by my feet, which did not make me look innocent at all.

"Sorry, I just hate these things. I don't know, they just give me the chills." I said backing away from the head. Axel smirked.

"What's going on in here?" Saix asked. He looked at the floor and walked over to us. "What are these things?"

"I don't know. I woke up and saw that one coming at me." I said pointing to the tad pool with legs on the floor "And that one popped out of the closet" I said pointing to the two spots on the floor were the nurse lay.

"We need to have a meeting with everyone." Saix said.

"Now?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning. To wake people up now will only tire them tomorrow and they will do poorly on their mission's." He said.

"But what if there's monsters in others room?" Axel asked.

"We would have heard about it by now." Saix said turning to leave. He walked out the door. I looked on the floor at where Axel was. He was examining the two creatures body's. I trembled at the thought of going to bed with those things in my room. I looked up and caught Roxas's eye. He looked at me with apologetic eyes and then smiled.

"You can sleep in my room tonight" he said finally. I squealed and ran over and hugged him. "I'll sleep in your room if you-" Roxas began to say.

"No way! It's creepy in here. I wouldn't do that to you. Besides were friends. I know you wouldn't dare try anything on me…unless you want to end up like the nurse over there." I said pointing to the ground. Axel stood up.

"No thanks. I like my head." Roxas laughed a little. We walked out of my room and headed over to Roxas's room. We passed by Axel's room.

"OK you two better not have too much fun tonight." He smiled. I got out my katanas and gave him a glare. "I was only joking!" he laughed, "If you guys see another one of those things let me know." He said as he yawned and walked into his room.

Roxas and I walked back to his room. He opened the door for me.

"Ladies first." He smiled.

"Thank you!" I said. I walked in and plopped down on Roxas's bed. "Thanks for letting me crash here for the night."

"No problem" Roxas said turning off the light. The only light was the light shining through the window. He got in next to me on his bed. We instantly fell asleep. He didn't touch me at all while I was asleep. That was a very smart idea for Roxas!

* * *

So I hope you liked the first chapter \(^_^)/ Please review! Thanks!


End file.
